The Elements of Nature trilogy
The Elements of Nature is a series of stories about a unicorn named Firebrand, who has the ability to control, or "bend" fire. He, along with the main six, the CMC, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence, get caught up in a war where they must find 4 others who have similar abilities so they can restore the balance of the world before the return of Sozin's Comet. Summary Book 1: 火 & 水 (Fire & Water) A few months after the changelings attack Canterlot, Twilight and her friends are attending the show of a unicorn stallion named Firebrand, who can control, or bend, fire at will. That night, Twilight and her friends are at Sugarcube Corner, when Firebrand walks in and leaves with some hot chocolate. Twilight follows him and he tells her his story about how he learned he could control fire and how the Fire Nation attack his homeland of Abysus. After that, Firebrand, or as he prefers, Fire’, the main six, and the Cutie Mark Crusader go to Canterlot to learn more about Fire’s abilities. On their way back to Ponyville, Twilight does a spell of revilement on Fire,' but when she tries it, Fire’ is engulfed by a bright red light. Then a beam of light is shot up into the sky. Fire’ finds himself in the Spirit World where he encounters a Dragon Spirit that tells him that he is one of the 5 Avatars. Afterwards, back in Ponyville, Zuko, an exiled prince of the Fire Nation on a quest to find one of the Avatars and bring him as prisoner to his father, Fire Lord Ozai, so he can return back home. Seeing the light that appeared from Fire’ entering the spirit world, Zuko and some Fire Nation soldiers arrive at Ponyville to demand the villagers hand over the Avatar. Fire' reveals himself as he surrenders himself to Zuko on the condition that he agrees to leave the village alone. On the ship, Fire’ is tested by Zuko's uncle Iroh to confirm him to be the Avatar of Fire. After being informed that he is to be their prisoner for passing the test, Fire’ escapes using his firebending. Soon the group head for the North Pole to Pegasus City to seek an ally to fight the Fire Nation threat. To seek shelter, the group arrive at a little Earth Kingdom village controlled by the Fire Nation, and they are arrested because Twilight tries to help a colt escape from a Fire Nation patrol soldiers. They incite a rebellion by reminding the disgruntled Pegasi and Unicorns that they are free to use their abilities. They make their way to Pegasus City and liberate and secure more Earth Kingdom villages in the process, weakening the Fire Nation's food and water supplies. During a side track to the Northern Air Temple on his own, Fire’ is betrayed by a peasant and captured by a group of Fire Nation archers, led by Commander Zhao, a Fire Nation Commander appointed by the Fire Lord. However, a masked marauder, the "Blue Spirit," helps Fire’ escape from his imprisonment. Zuko is the masked vigilante, and Zhao realizes this. He arranges to kill the prince. Zuko survives the assassination attempt on his life with Iroh's help. He sneaks aboard Zhao's lead ship as his fleet departs for Pegasus City, which is a heavy fortress, to capture the Avatar of Fire. Upon arriving, the group is welcomed warmly by the citizens of the City. Immediately, Rainbow befriends the prince, Sokka. After a showing what he can do, Fire’ is allowed to search for the Avatar of Water, who's in the city. After a few weeks, Fire’ and Twilight realize that Agua, the princess and sister to Sokka, is the Avatar of Water. Soon, the Fire Nation arrives and Zhao begins his attack while Zuko begins his search for the Avatars on his own. After defeating Twilight in a battle, Zuko captures Fire’ and Agua as they enter the Spirit World to find the Dragon Spirit to give them the wisdom to defeat the Fire Nation. Returning to their bodies, Fire’ and Agua battle Zuko before Twilight freezes him. Before leaving to join the battle, Fire’ thaws the ice so that Zuko can breathe. As the battle escalates, Iroh watches Zhao capture the Moon Spirit, with which its Ocean Spirit counterpart had assumed the form of a fish. Despite Iroh's please, Zhao kills the Moon Spirit to strip the pegasi of their powers and abilities. Sokka explains to everypony that the Moon Spirit gave her life, willing to give it back as he dies in the process. With the tables turned, Zhao finds out Zuko survived. They almost fight before Iroh appears and tells Zuko to walk away. Zhao is drowned by four mysteries Pegasi who lift four pillars after Zuko and Iroh leave him to his fate. With her Waterbending powers, Agua enters the Avatar State and raises the ocean into a gigantic wall to drive the armada back. Fire’ and Agua now fully embraces their destinies as the Avatars as they, the main six, the CMC, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence prepare to continue their journey to find Avatars of earth, lightning and air. The Fire Lord learns of the defeat, and angry about the betrayal of his brother Iroh and the failure of his eldest son Zuko, he tasks his youngest daughter Azula to stop the Avatars from finding the others before the arrival of Sozin's Comet. Book 2: 土 & 雷 (Earth & Lightning) After leaving Pegasus City, Firebrand and Agua begin searching for the Avatars of Earth, Lighting, and Air, the group meets Terra Fong, a blind earth pony from, Erde City in Geo Firma, who's the Avatar of Earth. They soon leave for the United States of America to find the Avatar of Lighting. At Sanctuary City in the Lowlands, they meet a pegasus named Blitz who challenges Fire.’ But before they can start, Twilight is kidnaped by Die, Chrysalis personnel witch, who demands that they turn over the Elements of Harmony, otherwise Twilight will become Chrysalis’s snack. They bring the elements to a quarry, but they free Twilight and a battle ensures. It’s revealed that Blitz is the Avatar of Lighting. With the elements together, Twilight and her friends prepare to turn Die to stone, but before the attack hits, a white changeling appears and pulls out a sword and slices the attack in half. He then says to Fire’ that, “Firebrand shall be Deker's sword Uramasa’s greatest challenge.” He then leaves with Die. It’s eventually learned that Firebrand is a direct descendent of Star Swirl the Bearded. The group then head for the Geo Firma City of Ba Sing Se to gain the help of the king, where they learn that Ba Sing Se's secret police, the Dai Li, are traitors and that Azula and her friends have infiltrated the city. After an intense battle, Fire’ is killed when he enters the Avatar State, but Agua revive him with the spirit water she took from the North Pole. Iroh, furious and disappointed in Zuko's choices, intercedes, allowing Team Avatar to escape. But on the way out, they encounter Deker, who gives them a vile of green liquid called Extremis, and to give it to Firebrand when he exits his coma. The group refuses, but Twilight takes the vile anyway, knowing that Fire’ can no longer re-enter the Avatar State, depriving him of one of his very strongest and most powerful weapons just as Ba Sing Se, the strongest bulwark against Fire Nation conquest, has fallen. Characters The Avatar of Fire, Firebrand The leader of the Avatars and Twilight's love interest. He is also a hot head, but he can channel his anger into complex problem solving. He uses a sword that's shape like a Middle Eastern sword that channels his firebending. He is a decendent of Star Swirl the Bearded. He is from the destroyed country of Abysus. His sword turns into a red motorcycle called the Blade Cycle. His special attack is Blazing Stike, when he sends a wave of fire. The Avatar of Water, Agua The cool-headed Waterbender of the group, she uses a trident that has water sapphires in the tips which channel her waterbending. She is the princess of Pegasus City at the North Pole. Her trident becomes a blue and white combination of a water ski and a snowmobile called the Water-Mobile. Her special attack is Water Splash. Agua is Spanish for water. The Avatar of Earth, Terra The Earthbender of the group, she’s blind but uses the vibrations of the earth and air to see. She uses a scythe that has black diamonds in its blade that channel her earthbending. She is part of a Nobel family. She is from Erde City in Geo Firma. Her scythe transforms into a black and gold truck that's built for off-road driving called the Tread Assault. Her special attack is Seismic Swing. Terra is Latin for earth. The Avatar of Lightning, Blitz A loudmouth and arrogant Pegasus. In battle, he uses a pair of nun-chucks that have lightning gems at the end of the handles. He is from the Lowlands in the US. His nun-chucks turn into a light blue jet called the Storm Fighter. His special attack is Lightning Vortex. Blitz is German for lightning. The Avatar of Air, Ar A calm and soft-spoken monk from the Himalayas, he uses a staff he calls an Air glider that hides some wings so he can fly by bending the air around them. He doesn't have a sense of humor. His family was killed by the Fire Nation when he was 6. He was then adopted by the monks not long after. His staff transforms into a light brown hover-board called the Sky Slyder. His special attack is Air Wave. Ar is Portuguese for air. The Gold Fire Avatar, Golden Rod A fisher-pony and the tech wizard of the group. He happened to be a childhood friend of Firebrand, with Fire’ teaching him some of his firebending when he ran away. Before Fire’ left, he gave Golden Rod a gold phoenix egg to take care of, which now has hatch and the Gold Phoenix is now his pet. With his technological skills he created something called a “Avatar Morpher” out of a trashed cellphone, so he can become a gold and silver version of Fire’s elemental form. His personal weapon is the Barracuda Blade, a tantō that he uses in his high speed slash attacks. He also occasionally uses fish as shuriken. His special attack is Barracuda Bite. Golden Rod is the only other survivor from Abysus. Hexe A changeling who has a shamisen (which she calls her "Harmonium") which has a hidden short sword in the neck which she uses for battle. She has a more pony like apearence then other changelings. She is also Chrysalis's personal witch, or as she prefers, "female warlock". Medizinisch He is the changeling's doctor and medic. He has a habit of rhyming like Zecora, only he doesn't do it as much. His catch phrase id "Ooh-ah-ooh." Deker Deker is a mysterious changeling swordspony, who doesn't remember his past and is cursed into finding the ideal opponent to duel. He is armed with the katana Uramasa and called by Chrysalis as the Cursed Warrior due to being half-pony. Zuko He is determined and strong-willed, and rarely shows compassion until. Over time, Zuko struggles to deal with his anger, self-pity, and complex familial relationships, as well as the choice between good and evil. He is obsessed with regaining his lost honor. He takes on the vigilante identity of "the Blue Spirit" at several times. Iroh A former Great general of the Fire Nation, known as the Dragon of the West, and Prince Zuko's paternal uncle and mentor. Iroh was the heir to the Fire Nation throne until his brother usurped the throne after Fire Lord Azulon's death. On the surface, Iroh is a cheerful, kind, optimistic, eccentric old stallion; but remains a powerful warrior and a devoted surrogate parent to Zuko. External links *FiMFiction.net - Book 1 *FiMFiction.net - Book 2 *FiMFiction.net - Book 3 Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover